


Twisted Grail War

by Kuromoya



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Diasomnia (Twisted-Wonderland), Gen, Heartslabyul (Twisted-Wonderland), Ignihyde (Twisted-Wonderland), Octavinelle (Twisted-Wonderland), Other, Pomefiore (Twisted-Wonderland), Savanaclaw (Twisted-Wonderland), Scarabia (Twisted-Wonderland)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuromoya/pseuds/Kuromoya
Summary: Fujimura Yuu, a 'magicless' student from Night Raven College, suddenly found himself being dragged into a war. With the help from his friends and servant, he aimed to survive until the end and win the grail.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Stranger's Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I post after years of not writing, so I do realise it's pretty wonky. I like both Fate series and Twisted Wonderland, so I decided to write this. Any criticism will be appreciated! Also, I will update the tag as I update another chapter. I really hope those who read this fic will enjoy it!

_“Mom, what’s brother doing there?”_

_“Your brother is preparing himself for a war.”_

_“War?! He could get hurt!”_

_“He’ll be fine, soon you too will follow your brother.”_

_“Me?”_

_“Yes, because you’re-“_

The lad with ashy blond hair fell off his bed with a loud thud. He groaned in pain, quickly got up back to the bed. He needed to collect his soul back before he go to do some chores. Today might be Saturday, but that didn’t mean he can slack off, right?

"Ow-!!" he groaned, "Damn it, I fell again..."

“Hey Yuu! You okay?”

Ah, there was Grim, opening the door. He must've heard the loud voice when he fall down. Yuu quickly got up and walk toward him, picking up the cat and let him sit on his shoulder.

“Yeah, just another weird dream,” Yuu said as he walk down to the dining room, “is it fine with you? We only have leftover from last night.”

“Fine by me, but you have to get me another tuna later!”

“Okay okay~”

Yuu and Grim took a quick breakfast, just eating the leftover grilled cheese and milkshake from last night, then Yuu left Grim to take care of Ramshackle as he had some business to do. He had a basketball club training today. He made his way toward the basketball court, seeing Floyd, Jamil, and Ace already do stretching. Yuu made sure he’s quiet enough, so he didn’t have to get squeezed by Floyd.

“Ah~! Little Shrimp!”

Oh crap. Floyd saw him and the merlock immediately run toward him. Yuu dodged Floyd, making the merlock fall with face facing the ground and succesfuly earning both Jamil and Ace’s laughter.

“That was hillarious,” admit Jamil, throwing the ball toward Yuu.

“You’re so mean Little Shrimp~!” Floyd whined, hands being wrapped around the prefect’s petite body.

“Well, honestly who wouldn’t avoid that?” Ace shrugged.

“Sorry to keep you guys waiting, really,” Yuu sighed, “I had another those weird dream.”

“Ah, that dream? Well- we can distract you with the training!”

“Let’s just get this over with, if I stay here any longer I’m sure Kalim would cause another trouble for himself.”

“Yay~ then me and Little Shrimp will go to Mostro Lounge and work!”

They did the training, tossing the basketball and throw it into the ring. It was just like any normal meeting between them, peaceful. They often accidentaly hit each other’s with the ball, resulting a screaming Jamil who chase down Floyd and Ace. Yuu couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of his friends chasing each other.

_-until he felt someone’s presence beside the other three._

“Who’s there?!” He shouted, only to hear and felt gush of wind touching his skin. The other three quickly ran back toward him in confusion.

“What’s wrong Little Shrimp?”

“Why the hell did you shout like that?”

“Maybe just someone passing by?”

Yuu took a deep breath, glancing behind him before he went back to train with the other three. It was a two-on-two match between Ace-Yuu and Jamil-Floyd. Not exactly a long match, just to stretch out their muscle since Basketball Club hadn’t had any meeting for two weeks. They didn’t want to overdo themselves, especially when homeworks were piling up. About one or two hours had pass, Floyd and Yuu made their way back to Ramshackle with the moray eel gave him a piggy back. It needed to be done since Ace accidentaly throw a basketball straight at his face.

“I feel dizzy, senior Floyd,” Yuu muttered.

“Eeeh, maybe Little Shrimp shouldn’t go to work today,” Floyd hummed, “I can talk to Azul!”

“No! I can still go, beside...did you feel any presence beside us?”

Floyd frowned, glancing at his surrounding before he gave a nod to respond Yuu’s question.

“Figure out,” he huffed, “and uh...can we just go straight to Octavinelle? I’ve packed my uniform for today, so can I use your room’s shower?”

“Yay~! Let’s go~!!”

They ran toward the Chamber of Mirror, going straight into Octavinelle’s mirror. They went to the dormitory with Yuu cautiously glancing at his surrounding. He couldn’t understand why he felt so restless. He couldn’t feel relax at all.

“Oya? If it’s not Floyd and Yuu.”

“Jade~!!”

“Whoa-!!”

Yuu fell with his back hit the floor first after Floyd forget that he still carry him. Great, really great.

“Little Shrimp!”

He was about to help Yuu, but Azul quickly pulled the prefect up back to his feet.

“You should becareful,” said Azul while helping Yuu.

“Floyd, you really need to be- hm?”

Before Jade could finish his sentence, the sight of a blotch on Yuu’s right hand, almost like scar. He quickly grabbed Yuu by his hand, almost like pulling him.

“Yuu-san, what’s this blotch?”

“Huh?” Yuu was confused, so he stared at the back of his right hand, “I...don’t know.”

“Did you hurt your hand during your practice?”

“No, Azul,” he shook his head, “I didn’t hurt myself earlier. I...since when there’s a blotch here?”

“It doesn’t look like a scar, more like a tattoo,” Azul murmured, “could it be...”

“Eeeh? Azul, you know something?”

_‘Could it be...?’_ Azul thought, but quickly gave his attention toward Floyd.

“No, nothing,” he sighed, “you better clean up first before we open Mostro Lounge.”

Both Yuu and Floyd nodded before they go back to Floyd’s room, yet they were unable to do so as one of the Octavinelle students suddenly run toward them. He looked teriffied, as if he just saw something scary.

“Prefect!! It’s- everyone-!!”

“Calm down and tell me what happen!”

“Almost- almost all of our workers are found unconscious!”

“What?!”

Yuu stared in horror, imagining the unconscious body of Octavinelle’s students piling up around him. It was as if a nightmare come true.

_You have no choice but to participate._

“-!!” Again, he heard that voice ringing inside his head.

“Azul-kun!”

Yuu’s attention quickly drawn to Ruggie. He came to Octavinelle along with Leona, both of them seemed to be running which can be seen from their short breath.

“We were going to ask what the hell is going on, but seem even the octo-punk has no idea, huh?” Leona huffed, visibly annoyed.

“Savanaclaw too? If our dorms already experience this, that means...”

“The entire school is in danger, this is horrible!”

Yuu, already in state of panic, immediately ran out of the dorm. He ignored the voice of his friends, running straight out of the mirror. He needed to check if Grim is safe. He couldn’t let him get hurt. He stopped his track at the courtyard, collecting his breath before he screamed, “JUST SHOW YOURSELF YOU MORON!! I KNOW YOU’VE BEEN FOLLOWING ME!!”

“Damn, despite your clumsiness you do have sharp senses.”

Yuu’s breath hitched when he see the culprit behind the current incident. A man in hakama with a sword in his hand. He never saw him before, yet he could sense the murderous intent coming from him.

‘ _He’s here to kill me_ ’.

“Why are you-?!”

“It’s merely my master’s order, to kill you!”

“-!!”

Without waiting for another question from Yuu, the stranger made his way to attack the student. He swung his sword, trying to cut him while Yuu avoided his attacks. He clearly had no idea how to counter attack nor defend himself.

“Why don’t you surrender and just die?!” he shouted in frustration, “it’ll make my job easier!”

“Hell no!! Not when I have no idea what the hell is going on!!” he screamed, “what the hell did I do wrong anyway?!”

“If you die without your servant, this war would be much easier!”

_Servant?_

_Master?_

Something felt familiar for Yuu, making him not focus. He stood still, sweat dripped down his forehead in realization. He got a grasp, at least just a bit.

_‘No, this can’t be-!’_

“Yuu!!”

The voice of his friends, Ace and Deuce, finally snapped him out of his mind. Much to his horror, he could see the stranger’s sword only an inches in front of him.

“YUU!”

It hit him. The stranger’s sword cut him down from his right shoulder to his chest. Not only that, there was a purple beam being shot at him right at his abdomen. He fell on his knees, blood dripped from his scars. He could hear the screaming voice of his friends.

_‘There’s someone else beside him-?!’_

‘ _Ah...it hurts...so hurt I can’t even scream_ ’

‘ _Is this how I’m going to die?_ ’.

“YUU!”

“YOU BASTARD!”

“YUU-CHAN!!”

“Surely he’ll die from blood loss, now,” he turned around to the Heartslabyul kids, giving them a sick grin, “now that we have witnesses, time to dispose all of you too~”

Yuu, with the remaining power he had, glanced at the stranger. He could see him made his way toward them. He wanted to move, he wanted to shield them from the stranger. He wanted to protect them.

_‘No...I can’t...’_

He slowly got up on his feet, surprising the stranger and the others.

“What a pain, just go die already!”

Gathering his power, he screamed, “I WON’T LET YOU KILL ANYONE HERE!!!”

Before he could receive another attack, a gush of wind followed by a bright light surround both him and the stranger. The sound of sword clashed can be heard, slowly dust disappear and a figure in blue hood and armor appeared before Yuu.

“Finally you summon me, master.”

“Tch-!” The stranger grunted, “a Saber class servant?!”

“Sa...ber...” Yuu muttered as he fall on his knees.

“Please remain there, master,” said Saber with his hands grip the invisible weapon he have, “I shall protect you from both Caster and Assassin.”

“Everyone....” he coughed blood, “please...protect everyone...”

“Yes, Master!” he nodded before pushing Assassin back to leave him alone.

Yuu fell on to the ground, coughing and spitting more blood as people start to gather around him. He could see the worried A-Deuce, frustrated Azul, Leona, and Riddle, along with the others that start to help him by patching up his wounds.

“Someone with light magic!! Go heal him!!”

“Coming!”

He was laying down, head being placed on Jade’s lap as the other began to cast healing spell on him. He gripped Jade’s hand as tight as he can, enduring the pain and the urge to scream out loud. His vision became blurry, and the last thing he saw is the blue figure rushing toward him.

***

_“Mother, who’s that guy?”_

_“That’s your brother’s servant.”_

_“Servant? So he’ll do anything for brother?! Cool!”_

Again, he saw a kid in formal clothing tugging on a woman’s dress. He could see them chatting with someone with the same hair color as the kid. They were happy, laughing together as if nothing’s wrong.

‘ _Who...?_ ’

The image of his vision distorted, changing into an image of massacre. He could see bodies everywhere, even the lady he saw with the kid earlier have become nothing but a dead body.

‘ _What’s going on?!_ ’

‘ _No, no no no!!_ ’

“NO!!”

He jumped up, gasping for air as he took glance around his surrounding. A familiar white room where students rest when they sick. He was taken to infirmary. He stared at himself, touching the part where he got cut and shot earlier. He was being wrapped with bandages, no wonder it sting.

“You’ve finally wake up, master.”

Yuu’s gaze focused on the doorway, staring at the blond man in red shirt, black jacket and jeans slowly made his way toward his bed. The gentle gaze from him somehow gave Yuu the comfort, he knew he don’t need to be tense around him.

“Who...?”

“It’s me, your servant,” said him, gently holding both his hands, “King of Knights, Saber class servant, Arthur Pendragon. I shall remain by your side, protecting you toward the victory of this Holy Grail War.”

_-and thus, another war has begun._


	2. Emergency Dorm Head Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujimura Yuu, a 'magicless' student from Night Raven College, suddenly found himself being dragged into a war. With the help from his friends and servant, he aimed to survive until the end and win the grail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this chapter right after I'm done with the first one, so this might be still not that good. I promise I'll improve my writing skill! Also I realize that there's a lot of grammatical error, as english isn't my main language. I'm sorry for that uwu.

“Master, do you need something?”

Yuu stared at Arthur, nodding his head as his finger being pointed toward the snacks on the table beside his bed. “Please get me that cake,” he asked as Arthur bring the cake to him. “Thankyou.”

“There’s no need to thank me, after all it’s my duty to take care of you.”

Yuu smiled as he eat the cake. It was a blueberry cake with cream and blueberry filling in each layer. It was sweet, but perhaps a bit too sweet for his liking. Still, he couldn’t throw away food so he have to finish the cake. He couldn’t disappoint the cook, could he?

“Arthur, about yesterda- wait, how long I’ve been unconscious since the attack?”

Arthur let out a nervous laugh before actually taking a seat right next to the bed.

“A week,” he said, “Caster’s attack was almost hit your vital organ, everyone had a hard time to bring it back to normal.”

Yuu groaned in frustration, knowing he must had his homework piling up right now. He just needed to wait for his fellow first year friends to show up with a stack of paper. He could see Arthur chuckling at his reaction, which made Yuu throw his pillow. “Don’t laugh! I’m stuck with my assignment, duh!”

“Ahaha! My bad master,” he caught the pillow, “let me help you later.”

“Am I interupting?”

Both the master and servant could see the headmaster of Night Raven College, Crowley, made his way toward them. He looked rather calm, yet Yuu got the feel he was there to ask him about something.

“No, not at all sir,” Arthur responded, “what’s the matter?”

“I just want to inform you two to come to the prefect meeting tonight,” he said, “at Ramshackle.”

“So...I can go home today?” Yuu asked, “can I attend the half period today?”

“Yes, but about your study, I suggest you to rest for a bit longer.”

Yuu huffed, disappointed by the answer he got. Surely he was fine enough to attend class, right?

“I’ll only attend in-class study, so please Headmaster,” he begged.

“I’ll watch over him, Sir Crowley,” Arthur added, “he already missed a week period of class, surely a day won’t hurt, right?”

Crowley sighed, tapping Arthur shoulder and wishpered something before he turn his attention back to Yuu. “Fine then, you can attend next class,” said him as he left the infirmary, leaving both Arthur and Yuu alone.

“Take your time to finish the meal, I’ll go and get your books and uniform,” said Arthur as he left too. Just when he opened the door, he could see Ace, Deuce, Jack, Epel, and Sebek fell down to the floor

The first year students of course didn’t expect that the servant is leaving too.

“I’m sorry, but can you watch over Yuu while I’m picking his books and uniform?”

“Huh? Ah yeah, sure sure,” Ace answered.

“Thankyou, I’ll be right back,” said Arthur, “and master, please don’t hesitate to call me in case someone attack you again.”

Arthur left the boys alone with his master, and they immediately sighed in relief. Ace and Deuce sat right next to the table on the right, meanwhile the other three sat on the left side. He could see the confusion and worry in their eyes. What could he do? They saw him almost die a week ago.

“How do you feel, Yuu?” Jack asked, handing a bag of sandwiches. “Here, Senior Leona and Ruggie asked me to bring this to you.”

“Thanks!” He quickly opened the bag, eating one of the cutlet sandwich in happiness. “Man, how I missed this food!”

“You sure were reckless human! What were you thinking challenging a stranger?!”

“Sebek!” Epel kicked his knee. “Sorry, he’s been bothered by the fact you were unconscious for a week.

“Not only us,” Deuce added, “Prefect Riddle, Senior Trey and Cater, they were all in panic.”

“Yeah, no joke,” Yuu laughed, “I thought I’ll lose my head. Thanks to him though, we’re all save.”

They looked at each other, seemingly to have a question they weren;t sure to ask or not.

“Guys?”

Jack took a glance at Yuu’s right hand, staring at the mark on the back of his hand. He grabbed Yuu’s hand, finger brushing on the mark that resemble wings on it. “What’s this Yuu? There wasn’t any tattoo like this before.”

“Now that I remember, you complained about blotch on your hand during our meeting. So the blotch turns into this?” Ace asked.

“As you can see,” Yuu huffed, but soon smile as he saw Arthur back with his bag and uniform. “Can you guys wait for me outside? I’ll be ready in a second for the next class.”

“What?! Human! Are you trying to get hurt again?!” Sebek was surprised of course, immediately raising his voice only to have Epel pinched his waist.

“Yeah, Sebek is right! If any of the prefect sees you, they’ll be angry!” Deuce agreed. "If Prefect Riddle sees you, it's 'Off with Your Head', remember?"

“The headmaster already gave permission,” said Arthur, “beside, I’ll be guarding him from now on.”

“What was he thinking, duh?” Epel huffed.

“Alright then, we’ll wait outside.”

Arthur smiled as he watch the boys go outside, leaving them so Yuu can change clothes for the next period. He didn’t see his vest, did Arthur forget to bring his vest?

“Uh...where’s my vest?” Yuu asked.

“Oh the vest? When I got there, the cat and the ghost told me it still being washed,” he answered, tidying the bazer and the knot of Yuu’s tie. “All set. Let me walk you to your class, master.”

Yuu frowned. Walk? Did he also want to come to the class with him? “You mean,” he took a breath, “you want to come with me to the class?”

“If you allow me to do so. I can’t risk you being killed, right?”

“Well...you can walk me there, but you don’t have to wait in front of the class! How about you help Grim and the Ghosts clean the dorm?”

“As you wish.”

They went out of the infirmary, approaching Ace, Deuce, and Jack. Sebek and Epel were gone.

“Where’re Epel and Sebek?”

“Epel said Senior Vil was calling him, so he needed to go back to Pomefiore,” Jack explained, taking Yuu’s bag from his hand. “I’ll carry this.”

“How about Sebek?”

“Sebek said he need to take care of something at the club, so he went ahead,” Ace answered, eyes squinted at the sight of Arthur behind Yuu.

“Hey Yuu, is he going to come with us?” Deuce wishpered.

“Uh...yeah, but I’ve asked him to go clean Ramshackle while we’re in class.” Yuu started to walk away from the infirmary with Arthur behind him, “let’s go guys! We don’t want Professor Trein to scold us, right?”

“Ah right!! Damn it we’ll be late!!”

“My dream of repenting all my sins will be tainted if I’m late!”

“You’ve caused enough trouble to taint you dream, but let’s hurry.”

They all went to the class, running as fast as they could so they can arrive at time. History period, a subject which people often consider boring. Instead of boring, it was an interesting subject for Yuu. He found history fun, feeling like he listen to a story that parents often read before sleep. In this period’s class, Yuu decided to sit right next to Jack. It was what A-Deuce suggested, so people wouldn’t bother him until the history period is over.

“Any question?” Professor Trein asked, and Yuu immediately raised his hand.

“Uh, this isn’t related to the current lesson but I was wondering if I can get more time to do all the assignment.”

Trein nodded, staring at Yuu before he went back to the teacher’s desk. “Two weeks.”

“Thankyou sir- ow!” Yuu winced in pain, feeling his wounds ached.

“Didn’t I tell you to take it easy?” Jack huffed.

“My bad.”

The History period was finally over, which was the last study period of the day. Yuu packed his bag and go straight out of the class. He needed to get back to Ramshackle as soon as possible. He went back with Ace and Deuce, as Jack unable to come along due to his club meeting.

“Man, that guy who followed you earlier is weird,” Ace huffed.

“Weird? How come?”

“He refused to tell us his name, only telling us to call him with ‘Saber’,” Deuce commented, “beside, I’ve never see someone like him before.”

“Same, all he said to me is...if I’m in great danger, I have to order him to come.”

Just as they about to reach Ramsahckle, they could see all the dorm leaders making their way there too. Obviously they noticed the trio, giving them sharp glare. They quickly turned away, only to suddenly seeing the vice leader of Heartslabyul and Scarabia stand right in front of them.

“You guys didn’t think you can escape, right?” Trey sighed.

“There he comes, angry Riddle,” Jamil huffed, seeing Riddle already marching toward the first-year trio.

“What were you two thinking?! Did you drag Yuu out of infirmary without-“

“No Riddle! They’re not wrong!” Yuu quickly cut in. “I only attend the last period, the Headmaster allowed me to do so.”

“Master!”

There, he could see Arthur running toward him. He was wearing an apron, which making him look like a house-husband . Yuu was honestly speechless at the sight.

“Welcome back, Sir Crowley is already inside so we should get going.”

Yuu nodded, waving his hand toward Ace and Deuce before he go inside the dorm. Arthur guided him toward his bedroom, soon being greeted by the worried Grim who run toward him.

“Yuu! You okay?” He asked, placing himself on Yuu’s lap as soon as he sit on his bed.

“Yeah I’m fine, but surprisingly I’m still alive,” Yuu giggled, touching the wound where he got shot. “Honestly I doubted that I can survive...and why are we holding a meeting in my bedroom?”

“Meeting? Here? Nah,” Grim shook his head. “They’ll do it in the lounge, the Headmaster is currently handling the preparation with the others.”

“And...what about the food?”

“I’ll handle that with the ghosts,” Arthur smiled, walking out of the bedroom so he could go back to prepare the food for the meeting.

Yuu laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling then the command spells on his right hand. Everything went too fast, even though he only passed out for a week. Master, Servant, and the fact someone almost killed him and his friends bother him. He couldn’t stop thinking about the dream he have.

“I wonder if all of it is related to this...” he muttered, closing his eyes. He thought he can get some sleep before the actual meeting, but it seemed he can’t. There was a knock on his door, making Yuu stood up and open it. He was surprised that he see Lilia, the Vice Dorm Leader of Diasomnia, standing right in front of him.

“I hope that I’m not disturbing you, Yuu,” he chuckled, “but the Headmaster was calling for you, the meeting is about to start.”

“Ah okay,” he nodded before turning around to see Grim, “you can still come outside, just don’t disturb the meeting, okay?”

“You can count on me!”

Lilia and Yuu went downstair, walking down to the lounge where the other Dorm Leaders and their Vice Dorm Leader had gather. He could see Arthur too, already standing behind the seat where Yuu was supposed to sit. “Am I late?” he asked as he sit on his chair next to Kalim.

“No you’re not,” Crowley shook his head, “we’re just about to hear explanation from Saber.”

“You...didn’t tell them your true name?” Yuu asked, completely confused.

“Safety precaution,” Arthur answered, “I can’t risk both of us die if people find out who I am.”

“But...” his eyes lingered on the other Dorm Head, “they’re not ‘master’, am I right?”

“Precisely, which is why I will explain our situation with them.”

“What the hell is going on, herbivore? Thanks to you, I have to skip my nap time,” Leona growled, seemingly to feel offended by Arthur’s words.

“Finally, you have to explain the whole incident that happened a week ago too,” Riddle was visibly annoyed, “how could someone break into our school just like that?!”

“Yuu, are you sure you’re okay?” Kalim tapped his shoulder, “if you’re feeling sick, you can skip this meeting!”

“No, I can’t. Beside I feel much better now.”

“This is horrible, I just want to go back to the dorm,” Idia muttered.

“I’m sorry, senior Idia,” Yuu smiled, “let’s make this quick.”

Arthur nodded, eyes glancing around the dorm just to make sure that they were safe. He took a deep breath, eyes looking serious as ever. “I apologise for the commotion that happened last week and I don’t want to drive everyone in state of panic,” he said, right hand was on top of Yuu’s shoulder, “we’re in danger, as all of you here already become witness of the Holy Grail War.”

“Holy Grail War, you said?”

Lilia was the one who reacted first, surprising everyone even Malleus. “In other word, you’re Yuu’s servant?”

“Lilia, you know about this?” Malleus questioned.

“Mister Vanrouge, I assume you already know about our situation here, am I right?”

“Not everything, Headmaster. However, I do understand one thing,” Lilia’s gaze was focused on Yuu, “Yuu has no choice but to participate. It’s a kill-or-be killed war between seven masters and their servant. This is a war in order to win over a grail that will grant the winner’s wish.”

“Wait a second!! So- so Saber here acting as his butler?!” Kalim shouted. “He’s going to be killed?! How come?!”

“Please calm down, let Saber explain the entire thing first,” Yuu tapped the table, telling everyone to hold themselves back.

Arthur once again tapped Yuu’s shoulder, telling him to raise his right hand. “Right now, my master has control over me as we’ve established a contract during the first attack. He possess this mark as a sign of our contract. My master isn’t a wizard, but rather a magus.”

“Contract? So in other words, he can control you?” Azul asked.

“Precisely,” Arthur nodded, “but he only have 3 command spells for me.”

“I’ve heard this before,” Vil raised his hand, “perhaps that was the reason why the mirror can’t determine which dorm he should enter.”

“That actually kind of make sense, Mister Schoenheit.”

“But...there’s one problem,” Yuu raised his hand, “the only magecraft I’ve learned is...somehow a form of a curse. I have no idea on how to do martial arts-!”

“If that’s the problem, I believe Savanaclaw can help with that,” Crowley turned to Leona, “can you do that, Mister Kingscholar?”

“Tch, fine.”

“I’ll also tell Sebek to personally teach him taijutsu,” Malleus added.

“Well, we somehow solve the problem for your lack of physical ability, but what about safety?” this time, it was Trey who asked a question. “Surely they’ll find a momentum to kill Yuu.”

“Wait hold on for a second! How about the other six? Are they students here or...not?” Yuu frowned. “Saber, what about that?”

“We’ll figure that out, as I myself still have no idea either.”

“I...think I can help you with weaponry, in case you need one,” Idia raised his hand, yet he didn’t lift his head to stare at Yuu.

“Please! It’ll be a huge help!”

“We somehow managed to solve huge portions of our problem here, however...” Crowley took a deep sigh, “what are you going to do, Saber?”

“Huh?” Yuu looked confused, “what about him?”

“Ah right- I almost forgot to mention that I’m unable to dematerialize myself,” Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, “I can’t make myself look ‘invisible’ unlike other servant.”

“Oh crap, this is the worse,” Yuu sighed, “I can’t have you following me all day long.”

“Yuu is right. If Saber keeps follow him the entire day, the whole school will get suspicious. Aside from that, he can get himself in another life endangering situation,” Lilia added, “I suggest we add a self-defense lesson, both in martial arts and magic.”

“Self-defense lesson? Perhaps a new club?” Crowley rubbed his chin, thinking for a moment before he smiled to the people there. “Fine by me, Arthur will be in charge of martial arts and I’ll go look for another teacher.”

Yuu sighed, hands clutching on his knees. He barely had any idea of what’s happening, he wanted to run away yet he can’t. A grail that will grant any of his wish, that meant he can go back home. He couldn’t back down, not when he finally got the chance to go back and his friends’ life are in danger.

He must fight.

He must win.

He had to win this war.


	3. Self-Defense Club: Gathering Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujimura Yuu, a 'magicless' student from Night Raven College, suddenly found himself being dragged into a war. With the help from his friends and servant, he aimed to survive until the end and win the grail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a mess as I wrote this in the middle of my brain rot. Also I was wondering if I should make Yandere!twst character x Yuu, please let me know!

“Yuu.”

No respond.

“Yuu!”

Stil no respond.

“YUU!!”

The Ramshackle prefect didn’t stop what he’s currently doing; smacking his head onto the table at the dorm’s lounge. Yuu was working on his homeworks with Deuce and Jack at Ramshackle, leaving Ace and Grim to get some food whatever was on the store. Yuu was visibly frustrated, unable to work on his homeworks.

“I wish I can have Riddle’s brain even just one day,” he huffed, “I’m dying here.”

“Obviously you can’t do that, but look!” Deuce slid five pieces of paper to Yuu. “We’ve made small notes for you.”

“Here’s the copy of my notes too from the lessons you missed, make sure you study it since we have quiz next Friday,” Jack also gave him his note, which made Yuu an ugly sobbing mess.

“What did I do to deserve friends like you guys?”

“Well, because you always save us.”

“That’s right, so we’re going to help you too.”

Ah, he felt warm. Being trapped in a world where he have no one he know and without his memories, it was like he fall into the deepest part of hell. Scary, it was scary at first. As the time went, he gained friends he can consider as family. He couldn’t help but smile. “Seriously thankyou,” Yuu said as he gather the note, “I’ll make sure to protect you guys. I...will win.”

“Lunch is ready! Out of my way!!”

“Hey Yuu! We’re back with snacks too!”

The three who studied in the lounge were shock as Grim and Ace run toward them. Behind them, they could see Arthur bringing food they seem to feel unfamiliar with. Despite not really knowing what he served, they still appreciate the fact they got food after hour and hour of burning their brain with the assignments.

“Hey A- I mean Saber, this is...” Yuu stared at the bowl in front of him.

“It’s just a corn butter udon, master,” he answered as he pat Yuu on his head, “to appreciate all your hardwork in school, consider this as a treat for me.”

“YEAY!! Thankyou for the food!!”

They spent the entire evening chatting, discussing the material for their quiz. Arthur was just silently listening to their conversation, smiling in relief as he finally saw his master back to his good condition.

***

Yuu walked down the hallway, walking to his next class which is flying lesson. Grim was on his shoulder, still eating his cutlet sandwich. The flying lesson was the second lesson of the day, so he quickly headed to the changing room.

“Hey Grim, you can go to the field first, so Sir Ashton will know that we’re not absent,” Yuu suggested, “I need to change clothes first.”

“Fine, see ya there!”

Yuu watched Grim run to the field slowly disappear from his vision. He went to the changing room, trying his best to ignore the students’ eyes that being focused on him. He wasn’t comfortable, however who could blame them for focusing on him? The incident that almost killed him of course caught everyone’s attention. There were a lot of witnesses, even the Headmaster couldn’t stop it from spreading within the school. It wasn’t any different when he change his clothes to his P.E uniform. He could hear everyone wishpering to each other about the nasty scars he got.

“Damn, those are nasty.”

“That kid sure attract a lot of problem.”

“After overblot people, now stranger? You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Yuu bit his lower lip, trying to change his clothes as fast as he could and run away to the field. He couldn’t stand being in the same room as people who talk stuff about him. He made his way to the field, grouping with Epel, Jack, and Grim. He just sat on the grass, waiting for the class to begin. As per usual, Yuu had trouble in controlling his broom. He almost fell off the broom couple times.

“Alright! That’s enough for today, so make sure you keep on practicing!” Vargas closed the session of the day, and so the kids went back to the changing room.

“Your control over your broom became even more stiff,” Epel commented, “if you want, I can tutor you- or maybe we can ask someone to tutor us!”

“I don’t know, honestly,” he shrugged, then he remembered something. “Hey Epel, Jack, would you...like to join a self-defense club?”

Jack’s ears perked up at the question, meanwhile Epel looked as enthusiastic as ever to hear that there’s a new club opening. The school didn’t have any self-defense related club, so this was a great news.

“I’m in!” Epel said. “I always want to join something like that, what about you Jack?”

“Me? Well, I guess I’ll join too,” he didn’t give the expression of someone interested, yet his tail was wagging.

“Alright then, I’ll tell you guys when the club meeting’s time finally decided! Let’s go to the cafetaria now, I’m hugry~” Yuu huffed. “Ah, and maybe they have tuna sandwich there. I’ll treat you that Grim, you good?”

“Tuna?! Yay!”

They went to the cafetaria, getting some snacks after exhausting flying lesson. Yuu was reciting the note Jack give to him the other day, making sure he remember the entire thing since he could easily forget stuff such as lesson. On his way there, he passed Arthur who seem to be giving pamphlet to each students he meet.

“Spreading news about self-defense club?” Yuu asked as he approach the servant. “Ah right, these two here are our new member!”

“Ma- I mean Yuu, so you did tell your friends about it? It’s been good so far! A lot of people want to join, especially Savanaclaw,” said Arthur. He was visibly happy as his ahoge flicked.

“Is he going to be the club advisor?” Jack asked, gazing Arthur from top to toe.

“Kind of,” Yuu shrugged, “anyway we have to go right now, see you back in the-“

“YUU!”

An arrow almost hit him on the head, but Arthur was quick enough to snatch the arrow before it hit Yuu. Without being ordered by Yuu, Arthur was already gone in a flash to pursue the person who decided to attack.

“SABER!!”

“Oi Yuu!!”

Ignoring Jack and Epel’s voice, he ran after Arthur. Was it a servant again? Or was it just-

“CEASE YOUR ATTACK SABER!!”

Yuu ordered, seeing the culprit who almost shot him with an arrow was no other than the Vice Dorm Head of Pomefiore, Rook Hunt. He walked toward Rook who’s laying down on the ground, staring at him, visibly annoyed.

“I forgot to introduce you to this guy, my bad since he didn’t come to the meeting,” Yuu sighed, “this is Vil’s right-hand man, Rook Hunt.”

“If it’s not Monsieur Yuu-!”

“...please don’t ever do that again, Senior Hunt.”

“What can I do, Monsieur Yuu? You’re just like an apple!”

Again, Yuu sighed at the respond Rook give to him. He was growing tired of Rook’s attempt of using him as target for his practice. Something clicken inside his brain, so he quickly snatched the pamphlet from Saber’s hand. “Would you like to join the self-defense club?”

“Self-defense?” Rook frowned. “Ah, it’s the club that Roi de Poison mentioned. I’m interested, but my apologies I alread-“

“If you join you can use me as your target practice.”

“MASTER!”

Ignoring Arthur’s groan, Yuu gave Rook a phamplet and quickly drag him away to the cafetaria. He forcefully pulled Arthur by the collar of his shirt, gaining everyone’s attention as they enter the cafetaria to have lunch. He made Arthur sit with the Heartlabyul kids, giving him the death glare that almost resemble Riddle when he got angry.

“Mast-“

“No.”

“But I-“

“I said no! Stay here and I’ll get you your lunch!” Yuu ordered as he leave to get the food for both him and Arthur.

Arthur was visibly worried and the Heartslabyul kids were confused as well. Cater was the one who approached Arthur first. “Hey hey Saber, is Yuu-chan okay?”

“Well...he offered himself as target practice for Rook Hunt.”

“He really did that?”

“Yes Trey, just to persuade him to join the self-defense club,” said Arthur as he put the stack of pamphlet onto the table. “It’s currently packed with Savanaclaw students, but maybe all of you want to join too?”

“We’ll gladly join,” Riddle smiled. “I can’t back down when someone’s out there trying to break a rule, moreover trying to kill a student here.”

“Riddle is right, I still owe Yuu when he saved Riddle,” Trey nodded. “I’ll join.”

“I always get caught in scary situation eh~” Cater huffed, “but I can’t let Yuu-chan die either so of course I’ll join!”

“Us too,” Ace raised his hand, followe by Grim and Deuce. “Can’t back down when someone’s out there trying to hurt a friend, right?”

“Totally agree,” Deuce nodded, cracking his fingers as he slowly turn into the bad boy he used to be. “Definitely gonna crush those asshole, hard.”

“Trying to get more member, Saber?” Yuu asked as he put the tray right in front of Saber. “Here, got the cutlet sandwich, tuna, and red bean.”

“Yay Tuna!!” Grim was happy of course, finally he got the tuna sandwich he desired since before.

“Hey hey, I’ll help spread the word about your club on my MagiCam account~! It’s easier, right?” Cater showed up his phone.

“That’ll be a huge help, Senior Cater,” Yuu smiled. He was glad to see everyone seem to be happy, however he believe soon or later, another attack will happen. He couldn’t risk anyone to die as they’re nothing but civilians in this war. As a master, he was all by himself and fight against another 6 masters and their servant. He was worried, hoping this club at least will help not only him but also other students. “The first meeting is tomorrow right after school.”


	4. Training Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujimura Yuu, a 'magicless' student from Night Raven College, suddenly found himself being dragged into a war. With the help from his friends and servant, he aimed to survive until the end and win the grail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, I was finishing with my internship report and it has to be done asap. I apologize if this chapter looks like a mess, as always I'm open to any criticism. Also, does anyone have suggestion what servant should I include in this series? I'd like to know your prefference uwu

“Hng...like this?”

It was still morning, yet Yuu was already practicing the magecraft from the book he brought with him when he first arrive at Twisted Wonderland. It was almost similiar with the spell books he found in the school library. He used Grim to get a grip of the book, meanwhile he stood and pointing his finger toward a target he set on the Ramshackle yard.

“Focus...focus...” he took a deep breath, eyes focused on the target as green-line marks start to appear on his arm. “Aim and sh-“

“Yuu!”

“SHOOT!!”

Surprised by the voice that call his name out loud, Yuu missed his target and end up shooting a hole on the ground. Yuu could feel his veins pop up on his forehead, visibly annoyed as his morning training was being disturbed. “You know I could shoot someone to death with that, right Ruggie?”

“Shishishi! My bad my bad,” Ruggie was giggling, “so you’re training huh?”

“What do you think? Here I am holding this heavy book for him!” Grim huffed. “Why is it so heavy?”

Ruggie was examining the spell book, followed by Leona and Jack who just arrived at Ramshackle. The three of them were frowning, noticing the weird incantation they found in the book Yuu bring with him.

“So...this is Magus’ spell book?” Jack asked.

“Yep,” Yuu nodded, “I brought some with me when I arrive here.”

“So many spells,” Ruggie commented, “so every single magus has to remember this?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I have no idea why in the world I have this kind of book.”

“So, about the curse you talked during the meeting,” Leona crossed his hand, “show it to me, herbivore.”

“Whatever,” Yuu shrugged, focusing on the target once again. His hands were glowing with green line marks, pointing his finger and collecting his mana to form a black-red bullet. “Shoot!!” He shot the bullet toward the target, aiming to hit the bull’s eye yet missed it. He created a hole on the target. “Never know this curse can be used to deal direct damage,” he muttered.

“Direct damage? So it’s not supposed to be used like that?” Leona frowned.

“Well according to the book it’s actually a curse that decrease someone’s health, but it seems I managed to make it into dealing direct damage,” he said as he stare at his green-marked right hand. “I...don’t even know how I do it. Muscle memory, perhaps?”

_“Brother wait!!”_

_“No, you’re slow!!”_

_Please wait!!”_

_With his tiny little feet, the young boy desperately trying to follow his brother. He was running as fast as he could, trying to catch up with the older brother to reach the end of the hill. In the end, the little brother arrived way later._

_“Why are you so fast?” he asked, trying to catch his breath._

_“Because I’m using my mana, look at my glowing legs! Cool, right?” the older brother smiled proudly._

_“Whoa-!!” The little one couldn’t help but stare deeply, amazed by his brother’s talent. “Please teach me how to do it, brother!”_

“Hey Yuu!”

Yuu gasped, smacking Ruggie’s hand that was on his shoulder. He was breathing uncontrollably. He fell on his knees, hands clutching on his hair as he felt intense pain rushing inside his head. Not only that, he saw image after image flash through his brain, as if trying to remind him over something.

“What’s wrong? Hey Yuu!” Jack cradled Yuu close to him, preventing him from falling to the ground. He brought his hand to touch Yuu’s forehead. “He’s burning hot!”

“Really? Damn herbivore,” Leona grunted, “Ruggie, go find Saber and tell him about Yuu. Jack, bring him back into the dorm and accompany him. I’ll go with Ruggie and discuss about the club with Saber.”

“Okay,” Jack nodded, carrying Yuu back into the dorm. “Grim, can you heat up some water prepare a cold patch for him?”

“Of course I can! I’ll tell the ghost to prepare something light for him to eat!” Grim said as he rushed to the kitchen.

Jack went upstairs, entering Yuu’s room and laid him down to the bed. He could see sweats were dripping down his forehead and tears at the side of Yuu’s eyes. He put his hand on Yuu’s forehead, removing the hair that cover his forehead so it wouldn’t poke his eyes.

“Hey Jack, we’re here!” Grim entered the room with two of the ghosts, placing an ice pack near Yuu and some food on the table beside the bed,

“That kid always pushing himself,” the big one commented.

“Right right! He has a club meeting today and now he’s sick!” the one with skull-face like agreed. “He was staying up late, especially after he came back from infirmary.”

“This is troublesome, yanno?” Grim huffed. “How’s the meeting going to be hold without the club president?”

“I’ll...just watch from far away,” Yuu smiled, “I’ll watch from the porch. After all, the meeting will be held here.”

“You sure? You don’t have to force yourself,” Jack muttered. “Always pushing yourself too hard, now you have to protect the entire school because some stranger are targetting you. What can I do?”

“Jack?”

“I-I’m serious here! You can’t possibly beat them all by yourself!”

“I’ll win,” Yuu smiled, “I have no choice but to win. After all, everyone’s life and my chance to go back home are at stake. As for you...become stronger, okay?”

“You can count on me,” Jack nodded, placing the ice pack on top of Yuu’s forehead. “I’ll wake you up when the meeting start.” He was about to go, but quickly stop as Yuu weakly tugged on his blazer.

“Stay,” he wishpered, “can you stay?”

“That-!” Jack was flustered, hearing Yuu ask him to stay with him. “You sure?”

“Please,” he begged, “at least until Saber arrive.”

“....” He had no heart to refuse the sick boy’s request, so he sat right next to Yuu while he try to rest with his hands holding Jack’s right hand. “Don’t get the wrong idea, just until he arrive.”

“Mhm,” Yuu hummed, closing his eyes as he slowly fell asleep.

***

_“Mother, do...I really need to do this too?”_

_The little kid was nervous. He was hiding behind the woman’s leg, tugging on her skirt._

_“You have to. You can surpass your brother, so you have to do this my dear.”_

_The little kid nodded and do what she ask him to do. Training after training, study session after study session, he did all of that intensely with the hope he can be as strong as his older brother. When he tried to approach the older brother, he got ignored._

_His role-model ignored him._

_“Please-“_

_He was begging._

_“Don’t abandon me, don’t ignore me!”_

****

“Yuu?”

“Hng...?” The once sleeping boy now slowly opened his eyes. He saw Jack still right next to him, but there were other people beside him too. Those people Azul and Ortho, along with Idia’s tab floating right next to Ortho. “The meeting...?”

“It’ll start in 30 minutes,” Azul said, “moreover, I heard from Leona that you fell sick. Here, a healing potion I made the other day.”

“Yuu-san! Nii-san is done with your set of weapon!” said Ortho, happily put a medium large box on Yuu’s desk.

“I...I can upgrade that if you want, j-just call me,” said Idia through his tab.

“Yuu, can you eat by yourself? I have to go prepare for the meeting too,” Jack asked.

“I think I can,” Yuu smiled, then he averted his gaze toward Ortho, “thankyou for bringing this to me Ortho. Senior Idia too, we should play a game together next time.”

“That’ll be fun!” Ortho chirped. “Bye bye Yuu-san, I have to help nii-san too!”

“Becareful on your way back Ortho. Jack, you can go back too,” Yuu said before he drink the potion Azul made for him.

“Take care,” said the wolf as he walk out of Yuu’s room, leaving him with Azul.

Azul was as calm as ever, yet deep down he was feeling nervous. What if the potion didn’t work? What if the dosage was too low? What if he poisoned Yuu instead of curing him? Seeing the condition of someone who saved him from overblotting like this made him worried.

“You added strawberry flavor?” Yuu asked, which being replied with a nod from the Dorm Leader. “As expected, I feel much better now. Thankyou Azul.”

“No need to thank me,” Azul said, visibly flustered as he adjust his glassed. “Ah right, you can go to work at Mostro Lounge any time after you feel better. Take your time to rest, Yuu-san.” That was what he said before he leave.

Yuu reached out to the box Ortho bring with him. When he opened the box, he was surprised to find a gun and a katana, perhaps at the size of tantou. He read the instruction Idia gave to him, which gave him clues about what and how to use the weapon.

“Laser gun and...a sword? Ah...perhaps he took refference from the last game we play,” he muttered. He closed the box then eat the food the ghosts prepared.

“How’s the soup? We made it with love~” they suddenly appeared, making Yuu almost choked on the food.

“You guys, didn’t I tell you to not suddenly appear like that?” he huffed, but soon giggling. “It taste great, I can eat this every day.”

“You know, we were really worried when we hear you almost die by stranger’s attack. What the hell was wrong with that guy?!” The slim one grunted.

“Yeah yeah! He must be a meanie!” The small one agreed.

“My situation is actually kind of complicated...and yes, there are people who wish to kill me,” he muttered, gripping on the bowl tightly. He was scared, scared that he can die in any second. As soon as another master found him, he might die.

“You know we don’t want you to follow us sooner, right? Dying too soon is horrible!” The big one said. “Hey hey, continue your meal! We’re going to help that blondie and Grim cleaning the dorm!”

Yuu did as what they tell him, finishing his meal before he changed his clothes to his P.E uniform. He brought the box-shaped bag Ortho give to him and went outside. He was surprised to see a lot of student joining the club, but most of the member were first year students. He could see Ace and Deuce talk with Jack and Epel, Ruggie dragging Leona to the field, Floyd chasing Riddle, and many more. He couldn’t help but smile, making his way to approach Arthur.

“Master? Why are you here?” Arthur frowned, arms crossed in front of his chest. “Go back inside. You have to rest.”

“But I’ll just watch...?”

“No,” said the servant as he lift Yuu on his shoulder. “Stay on the porch and watch from there.”

“No way!! I want to learn to!” he whined. “How the hell a club leader rest while the rest of the member train?!”

“No buts, just stay there!”

“Why are you acting like my dad?!”

Like a child who sulk because of their parents, Yuu sat on the porch’s chair while the rest of the club member train with Arthur. Well, he could use his time to train alone. He opened the box, taking out the gun which Idia made for him. He read the instruction, turning it into a one complete set of gun.

“Oh? You’re not joining the session?”

“Uweee-!!” The sudden appearance of Lilia made Yuu drop the gun, surprised by the floating fae. He took a deep breath, picking up the gun and put it back inside the case. “Please stop scaring me Senior Lilia, and yes I’m not because I was sick.”

“My bad,” Lilia chuckled. “Perhaps I can help you with controlling your magic flow, I’ll be your personal tutor for now.”

Yuu was more than happy to have Lilia as his tutor in magic. Being a fae who have lived for more than centuries, he probably knew something more about the war. He followed Lilia’s instruction, trying to maintain a constant flow of his mana through the weapon Idia gave to him. It was hard for an inexperience Magus like him, but surely he wasn’t too late to learn.

“Your magic isn’t the best at the moment, so your chance of being killed is rather high,” Lilia said, obviously worried by the current condition.

“I know that, Senior Lilia,” Yuu said, avoiding Lilia’s eyes as he stared to the sword on his grip. “I know I can die if I encounter another master, I’d probably be a dead-meat if I don’t do any form of training. Thankyou for helping me.”

Lilia gently lift Yuu’s head so he can see his face. His eyes were gentle, comforting the prefect. “You are free to visit Diasomnia at any time, we will provide protection and help you train.”

“Isn’t that too much? Beside...I’m afraid if I’ll just bother everyone there.”

“No, little human,” Lilia shook his head, “we Diasomnia will never think of you as a burden. Beside, Malleus was really frustrated when he find out you almost die. Even Malleus think of you as his dearest friend, my dear.”

“Senior Malleus think of me like that?” Yuu was blushing, knowing one of the strongest wizard actually saw him as a friend. “The next time I visit Diasomnia, I’ll bring a few video games so we can play together.”

Lilia was amused. He ruffled Yuu’s hair, just like a father praising his child. “That’ll be wonderful. Now, let us continue the training.”


	5. Assassin & Master

“Man, I’m so done with today’s class,” Yuu sighed, taking off his goggles and his lab coat as soon as he was outside of the lab. “I wish I studied alchemy more, I’m really suck at this subject.”

Grim was sitting on his shoulder, eating the leftover tuna sandwich Yuu made earlier for their breakfast. “You just don’t study hard enough Yuu, no wonder you never hit 80 in score~”

“Big talk coming from a raccoon like you, Grim,” Yuu rolled his eyes.

“I’m not a raccoon!!”

Yuu laughed at Grim’s respond. He gave him a little snack as an apology, then walk to the library. He carried his weapon bag on his left hand, meanwhile his right holding a snack for himself to eat. Alchemy class drained his energy far more than any other class, so he needed to eat something after the period. He was walking down the hall when suddenly Floyd came up behind him and pull him into his embrace.

“Little Shrimp~!!” he hummed. “Where are you going? Can I come with you~?”

“Get your hands away from him!!” Grim shouted, pushing Floyd’s face away from Yuu’s head.

“Floyd, you shouldn’t do that,” behind him Jade was chuckling at the sight of his twin brother hogging Yuu. “Anyway, where are you going Yuu-san?”

“Me? To the library. You know, searching about magus’ stuff,” he shrugged. “Maybe there are some books about it. Also...so far I find it weird.”

“Weird? What do you mean, Little Shrimp?”

“I...never see people like Saber in any book I’ve read. If he’s from here, at least I should’ve seen his face in maybe one or two books, right?”

Floyd and Jade were taken aback with Yuu’s question. They might not know the whole thing, but they found Yuu’s words kind of make sense. Did they come the same way like Yuu do back then? There was a lot of unanswered question on their side. Not to mention they hadn’t find the other 6 masters.

“Floyd, maybe we should stick with Yuu and study in the library together,” Jade suggested.

“Eeeh? Suddenly you’re agree with me?” Floyd frowned.

“What’s with the sudden cha- oh,” as if Yuu was able to read Jade’s mind, he could understand why the more polite Leech brother suggest that. “Fine by me! It’s not like the library forbid us from eating there too anyway.”

“Yay!! You know what, Jade and I made cookies for us to eat! You need to eat a lot~ look at you!” Floyd said as he lift Yuu with both arms. “So slim!!”

“I’m not a kid, duh. Put me down!” Yuu grunted. “This is embarassing!”

“Don’t want to~” Instead of granting Yuu’s request, Floyd lift him to his shoulder and ran to the courtyart.”Jade let’s go~!!”

“Hold on for a second.”

The twins stopped their movement when they hear a voice calling for them. When they turned aroud, seeing Arthur was making his way toward the twins. He was wearing PE’s teacher uniform, perhaps he just came back from assisting one of the teacher.

“Saber? What’s wrong?” Yuu frowned. “Did something happen?”

“Ah no, it’s just- seeing you like this caught my attention.”

Yuu frowned. He thought it was something more important but just that?? Just because Floyd lifted him on his shoulder? He sighed, completely baffled by Arthur’s words. Yuu tapped Floyd’s back. Floyd, put me down. Now,” said him.

“Eeeh? But I want to go with Little Shrimp!” he whined. “It’s not fair that Saber get to hog you all by himself!”

“I’m going to work today, so we can spend more time together,” Yuu smiled, turning to Grim. “Let’s go!”

“Yup yup!” Grim nodded, quickly hop back on Yuu’s shoulder as they left the twins with Arthur.

As Yuu and Grim left, Arthur remained with Jade and Floyd. He glanced left and right, making sure no one was near them.

“If you guys notice some stranger, please do contact me. It’ll be a danger if Mostro Lounge become a battle field,” he said before leaving the twins behind.

“Hey Jade, I got bad vibe,” Floyd huffed. 

“Same with me, Floyd. Grail war...just what is that?”

****

“That’s all for today! Yay!!”

The Octavinelle trio and Yuu sat in the VIP room, tired after serving a full house in Mostro Lounge. Yuu and Floyd were leaning against each other, complaining how tired they were, meanwhile Azul and Jade simply watch in amusement.

“Man, what’s with today’s customer? My legs feel like jelly!” Yuu huffed. “I have to go back and shower right away.”

“Ah right, you should go back now, but before that,” Azul stood up and gave Yuu a bag filled with vial of potion, “from Professor Crewel. He said it contain with explosive and healing potion.”

“Why did he give it to- oh right,” Yuu chuckled, “he knows how bad I am in brewing potion, there's no way he'll let me make explosive potion.”

“Hey hey Little Shrimp, want me to escort you back~?”

“Thanks Floyd, but I’ll be fine. It’s not like I can’t protect myself,” Yuu smiled as he walk out of the VIP room. He made his way out of Mostro Lounge and soon Octavinelle Mirror, walking toward the Ramshackle dorm.

\--Only to see someone blocking his way.

“Yuu-chan!”

“Neige-kun? What are you doing here?”

The person who blocked his way was no other than Neige LeBlanche, the actor from Royal Sword Academy he met months ago. Neige was smiling as usual, being the angel everyone idolized. “Well, I just want to visit you! It’s been a while, right?”

Yuu was smiling, but somehow he felt uneasy. It was true they haven’t see each other in a while, however why Neige suddenly visit him? More importantly, it was amost curfew. “Yeah, but shouldn’t you go back to your dorm? I mean it’s almost bed time.”

Neige shrugged, closing the distance between them. “Well...there’s something that I want to ask to you.”

“Uh...what?”

“Give me your command seal.”

“Huh?” Yuu was generally confused. How could he know about the command seal? “Neige-kun, what are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb, Master of Saber~” he smiled, but this time it was rather menacing. “I said it loud and clear enough. Give me your command seal, now.”

Yuu was trying to run away, only to see Assassin was already standing behind him. In that moment he realized something, the fact he was facing a Servant and his master. He clenched his fist, knowing he was at disadvantage. “You came all the way here just to take my servant? You sure have a lot of time, Neige-kun.”

“Well~ can’t be helped. The last time I sent Assassin to you he failed to do his job, so here I am trying to be as kind as possible~” Neige hummed. “So give me your command seal and I’ll spare your life, Yuu-chan!”

“You know, I’m still holding myself back from beheading you, you brat,” Assassin spatted, “you better give up, now.”

Yuu took a deep breath, observing his surrounding before he took three tubes of potion from the bag. He was smirking, both nervous and challenging his opponent. “Heh, try me, fuckers.”

***  
Arthur was not having it. Yuu was taking way too long to come back from Mostro Lounge. He was walking back and forward on the porch, accompanied with Grim, the Ghosts, and Malleus who was on his night stroll. He couldn’t calm down, fear was engulfing him.

“Yo, you need to calm down!” said the little Ghost.

“He’s right! Yuu maybe just resting with Azul and the twins, Mostro Lounge can be quiet hectic,” Grim agreed.

“He’s taking way too long, perhaps Ashengrotto is in trouble as well.”

Arthur was not having it. He was about to go grab his black leather coat as suddenly he vaguely heard Yuu’s order.

“Assassin is here! Warn everyone! Headmaster! Lock every access of the mirror! I’ll hold back Assassin for a while! I’ll distract both him and his master!”

Reckless as always, Arthur couldn’t understand his master at all. He turned around to face the Ghosts, Grim, and Malleus. “This is emergency. Master is currently being attacked and I need Grim to warm headmaster and Malleus to warn the rest of the dorm!”

“Very well, I pray for your safety, King of Knights,” said Malleus as he disappear.

“You can count on me!” Grim nodded. “You guys protect the dorm!”

“Yes sir!”

***

The sound of metal clashing could be hear along with the sight of the ‘magicless’ prefect and Assassin fought each other, meanwhile Neige was just watching from far away. He was Assassin’s master after all, so he would command him if he need to.

“Hey Yuu-chan, if you don’t call Saber you’ll die, you know?” Neige provoked. “Come on! Call him!”

“Or maybe I just have to cut your hand and kill you here!” Assassin snickered. “A pest like you should’ve just die!”

Being cornered and hearing Neige constantly blabbing about how Yuu would die make his blood boil. He took Assassin’s attack, letting his blade cut stab through his abdomen as he took his gun and shoot Neige. Obviously it missed, only managed to scratch his cheek.

“What...” Neige was baffled. Did he just get shot?

“What, mama boy? Didn’t expect me to scratch your face?” He grinned, choking out blood from his mouth. “You deserve that, Two-Face.”

Neige was beyond angry. How dare a low magus called him mama boy? How dare he mocked him? With rage washed over him, his command seal was glowing. He was using one.

“Assassin...” he bit his lip. “GIVE HIM THE MOST PAINFUL DEATH! TORTURE HIM! SEVERE HIM INTO PIECES!!!”

In a second, Yuu was screaming as Assassin start to stab and cut him with his sword. He swore his scream must’ve attract teacher’s attention. However, soon the stab and cut stopped as he finally see his servant’s invisible sword clashing with Assassin’s.

“Master!! I’m sorry for being late!” said Arthur as he pushed Assassin back.

“’m okay...” he said. “Saber please-“ he coughed blood, “kill Assassin, please-!!”

The sight of his master losing one command seal and the surge of power filling his body made Arthur eager. He was going to end this for his master’s sake. The air that engulfing his sword became more and more intense with the mana supply coming from Yuu. “This ends here right now, Assassin!!”

“DIE SABER!!!”

“ _STRIKE AIR-!!!_ ”

Assassin, despite the command seal Neige use on him, couldn’t block Arthur’s ‘Strike Air’ as it managed to pierce him and throw him backward, leaving a fatal wound on him. His body hit the ground, slowly dissolving into gold lights on thin air.

Arthur quickly ran to Yuu’s side, carrying him in his arms. Yuu was wishpering to him, so he turned his face to see Neige. “I could’ve eliminate you right away, but my master said no. Go back now, you’re no longer a participant of the war,” said him before he leave Neige alone.


	6. INFO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little info about my condition.

I know the next chapter take longer than other, and I apologize for that. I haven't been feeling well, both physically and mentally. I don't want to write a half-ass fic for people that find my fanfiction interesting, so maybe by the end of the month I'll update again. I'll try to do double update as an apology!

Anyway, please take care of yourself too. Eat properly, get some rest, and be happy! ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
